Home
by ahlupin
Summary: Amor. Paixão. Conforto. Pertencimento. Não havia ninguém que fizesse Harry se sentir em casa como Ginny Potter. [HINNY / NSFW / Inspirada nos fanarts da blvnk-art]


**_Disclaimer: Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Realidade Alternativa._**

 ** _Sinopse:_ Amor. Paixão. Conforto. Pertencimento. Não havia ninguém que fizesse Harry se sentir em casa como Ginny Potter. ****[HINNY / NSFW]**

 **Minha fanfic são inspiradas na fanart da Pokie, que podem ser conferidas no tumblr** _ **blvnk-art**_ **ou no instagram _potterbyblvnk_ , vocês não irão se arrepender de dar uma olhadas e sentirem muito tesão no Harry e na Ginny. Eles já estão casados na fanfic, a Lily Luna tem em média três anos.**

 **Home**

 _por ahlupin_

Harry Potter não fez nenhum barulho ao entrar em casa. A sala de estar estava silenciosa e as luzes estavam apagadas. Ele conseguia ver a sombra dos brinquedos das crianças abandonados pelo tapete e os rabiscos feitos a meio metro do rodapé, na parede.

Harry deixou os sapatos na entrada.

Ele andou em passos imperceptíveis até a escada, assim como ele costumava se mover nas missões do Ministério: sem permitir que nenhum inimigo sentisse sua aproximação.

Apenas o fato de lembrar-se de sua profissão de auror fazia com que Harry se sentisse um pouco culpado por ter ficado tantos dias longe de casa, mas era necessário para finalizar o caso de investigação sobre bruxos envolvidos com artes das trevas. Os aurores ingleses costumavam ser acionados em países que eram antigas colônias do Reino Unido. Sua viagem demorou muito mais do que o esperado.

Com a consciência pesada, ele subiu as escadas.

O primeiro quarto do segundo andar estava aberto, a pequena luz vinda da vela, colocada no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, deixava uma iluminação amena. Harry entrou e sentou-se no colchão.

Albus Potter tinha uma expressão franzida enquanto dormia, mas seu semblante suavizou quando Harry passou a mão por seu rosto e tirou o cabelo da sua testa.

Albus tinha medo do escuro, por isso, Harry olhou para o lado e certificou-se de que havia cera o suficiente para a vela continuar queimando durante toda a noite.

Harry, então, foi para o segundo quarto do corredor, aquele com várias figuras desenhadas na porta. O quarto era cheio de bichinhos coloridos e bonecas nas prateleiras. Harry espiou o berço e prendeu o sorriso ao ver o tamanho de Lily Luna. Havia apenas alguns dias, mas ele sentia como se ela tivesse dobrado de tamanho.

Lily chupava o dedo, Harry tirou o seu polegar de dentro da boca e colocou um dos ursinhos de pelúcia em seu braço estendido.

O próximo quarto que Harry visitou era o com mais personalidade. Era óbvia a obsessão do filho mais velho pelo quadribol e figurinhas colecionáveis. Havia uma miniatura de vassoura apoiada perto da cama.

James era hiperativo durante o dia e, da mesma forma, era agitado durante o sono. Ele estava com os braços tortos, as pernas quase caindo da cama, o pijama amarrotado, o cobertor bem longe do corpo.

Bem no momento em que Harry iria cobrir o garoto, ele se mexeu e assumiu uma posição totalmente diferente. Harry apenas ajeitou o cobertor e saiu sorrateiramente, na esperança de que o filho mais velho não acordasse.

O último quarto era o seu próprio, no fim do corredor.

Ele começou a tirar o sobretudo, a gravata seguiu o mesmo caminho. Parou, porém, ao ver a cama de casal arrumada e vazia. Olhou em volta, e apenas detectou uma pequena fresta de luz, a qual saía de dentro da suíte.

Harry nunca estaria preparado para a visão que teve ao terminar de abrir a porta do banheiro.

Ginny estava afundada na banheira.

Seu cabelo curto estava molhado e jogado para trás, a espuma de sabão impedia-o de enxergar muito além do seu rosto apoiado nos braços cruzados. Suas bochechas estavam ainda mais vermelhas do que o normal. O vapor de água quente embaçava todos os vidros e espelhos do banheiro, inclusive as lentes dos óculos de Harry.

Ele tirou os óculos momentaneamente, fazendo com que a esposa de tornasse um borrão.

"Oi." Harry disse, apoiando-se no batente da porta.  
Ginny nem virou o rosto para fitá-lo, continuava com os olhos fixados no patinho de borracha que flutuava na água opaca.

"Oi."  
Era estranho como, havia poucas horas, ele passara um sermão para o Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Mas era só olhar para ela que todas as palavras sumiram da sua língua.

"Você disse que em três dias estaria em casa." A voz de Ginny rompeu o silêncio. "Isso faz duas semanas, Harry."

Não era um tom acusatório, mas ele conseguia enxergar toda a angústia daquela frase. Ginny passando dias olhando para a porta na esperança de que ele chegasse. Ginny tentando transparecer para as três crianças que tudo ficaria bem e logo o seu pai voltaria para casa. Ginny olhando para o lado vazio do colchão e esperando o instante que ele entraria no quarto e se juntaria a ela na cama.

Ele sentiu um grande soco no estômago, que era pior do que qualquer duelo contra um bruxo das trevas.

"Sinto muito."

Desculpas não eram o suficiente, mas parecia a coisa mais óbvia a se dizer naquele momento.

Às vezes, Harry pensava que seria mais fácil ter uma esposa que discutisse e gritasse com ele por ter ficado tanto tempo atrelado à uma missão.

Na maior parte do tempo, Harry pensava em quão sortudo ele era por estar ao lado Ginny.

Ela compreendia, pois ela sabia como era importante para ele continuar na ativa. Ginny não apenas conhecia sua história, mas a tinha vivido junto com ele. O maior alicerce dele era o apoio que tinha da mulher da sua vida. Todas as vezes em que Harry perguntava se ela e as crianças ficariam bem, caso ele viajasse por alguns dias em uma missão fora do país, Ginny colocava a mão sobre a dele e o transmitia toda a segurança que ele precisava.

"Contanto que você volte." Ela dizia, com um sorriso que sempre era diluído para receber o beijo de Harry, muito mais intenso do que o usual.

E ele estava de volta.

Então, quando Harry viu as costas desnudas da esposa se relaxarem, ele sabia que ela estava aliviada. Aliviada por ele estar em casa, por ele estar vivo. Aliviada pelas crianças, que celebrariam a volta do pai no dia seguinte.

"Vem."

Harry não precisava de mais incentivo. Aquela simples palavra era o suficiente para ele desencostar da porta, abandonar os óculos sobre as toalhas e ir a sua direção.

Ele ignorou todas as convenções comportamentais e entrou na banheira com as roupas do corpo.

Quando se afundou na água, o fluido transbordou da banheira e inundou o chão do banheiro, levando consigo o patinho de borracha.

Harry não poderia se importar menos.

Ginny mudou a posição para acomodá-lo melhor, colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o encarou. Harry nunca se cansaria de ver cada uma de suas sardas, mesmo que sua visão não estivesse nítida com a falta dos óculos.

Ela passou o dedo pela pequena cicatriz em sua bochecha.

"Essa é nova." Comentou, sua mão quente acariciou o rosto de Harry.

"Foi descuido meu." Ele respondeu, antes de inclinar a cabeça e beijá-la.

Harry poderia entrar na sala de estar, usar a cozinha, subir as escadas ou deitar na cama; mas nada o fazia se sentir em casa como estar nos braços de Ginny Potter.

Harry se arriscaria em dezena de missões, enfrentaria todos os mais malignos feiticeiros; mas ele não voltaria para o escritório do Departamento de Aurores, nem para o sua casa no vilarejo de Godric's Hollow. Ele sempre voltaria para Ginny, pois sabia que ela sempre o estaria esperando.

O fato de ela esperar nua dentro da banheira era apenas um adicional.

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos molhados entre os cabelos de Harry, bagunçando os fios. Ele a puxou pela cintura e sentiu o quão escorregadia estava sua pele.

"Você está de roupa." Ginny comentou quando suas bocas se separaram momentaneamente.

"Estou." Ele sentiu as mãos de Ginny subirem por seu tronco e brigarem com os botões embaixo da água.

"Achei sua entrada sexy, mas precisamos dar um jeito nisso." Ela encontrou a varinha de Harry no bolso da calça e apontou para seu peito.  
Inconscientemente, seus reflexos se alertaram ao ter a ponta da varinha rente à um ponto vital. O feitiço que fez com que todos os seus botões da camisa se abrissem, foi demais para ele segurar o sorriso.

"Eu te amo." Harry disse após Ginny abandonar sua varinha.

"Você deveria mesmo." Ela arrumou a postura e colocou suas pernas dobradas sobre as dele. Por eles estarem dentro da água, Ginny não pesava nada.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, cada vez mais próximos, cada vez mais molhados. Harry subiu para tocar os seios da ruiva, sentindo o delicioso peso que se encaixava perfeitamente em sua mão. Ela arqueou mais o tronco, dando espaço para ele afastar a espuma que deslizava por sua pele e se inclinar até tocar seu colo com a boca.

Harry passou a língua pelo vale entre os seios e tomou um dos mamilos com a boca, enquanto apertava o outro com a palma da mão. Ginny soltou um gemido fraco, os dedos fincando nos ombros de Harry quando ela se equilibrava.

A posição pareceu desconfortável, então Harry a segurou pelo quadril e ajeitou seus corpos dentro da banheira, enquadrando-se entre suas pernas. Ele ficou por cima, permitindo que a beijasse nos lábios com maior voracidade. A mudança de disposição fez com que mais água se chocasse contra o chão.

Ginny puxou a sua calça para baixo, então Harry decidiu facilitar o trabalho e se afastou para abrir o cinto e tirar o restante da roupa, jogando o tecido em algum lugar do banheiro.

Mesmo que Harry tenha lutado contra dezenas de bruxos, ficado dias sem dormir, ele nunca estaria exausto o suficiente para não se enroscar no corpo de sua esposa e sentir sua pele. Ele mergulhou dois dedos na sua intimidade e a viu suspirar com o toque.

"Isso." Ela balbuciou, encostou-se na borda e deu espaço para Harry a provocá-la com sua extensão.

Ele já estava endurecido, e a visão no momento apenas aumentava sua excitação. Ginny estava com a franja molhada e bagunçada, seus braços estavam apoiados nas bordas da banheira. Seus seios estavam com sardas mescladas às pequenas manchas vermelhas, de quando Harry roçara com sua barba naquela região.

Ele não conseguiu resistir. Ele nunca iria resistir. Ginny era simplesmente demais, desde o instante que ele percebeu estar perdidamente apaixonado por ela, até após vários anos estando casados.

Queria elogiá-la, falar o quanto ele amava seu cabelo ruivo molhado, as manchinhas em sua pele, o pequeno traço de idade ao redor dos seus olhos, os lábios que sempre pareciam acompanhar o rubor da bochecha.

Não apenas isso, ele queria se prostrar de joelhos e pedir perdão por todos os dias em que ele não estivera em casa para fazê-la se sentir bem.  
Mas Harry poderia tentar compensá-la, começando por atender seu pedido quando ela disse aquela única palavra.

"Dentro."

A necessidade era tão grande que Harry apenas acarretou a ordem, sem conseguir provocá-la por mais tempo, sem ter fôlego para soltar algo além de um gemido. Ginny arfou, uma das mãos apertou a borda da banheira até as pontas dos dedos ficarem brancas, a outra se enroscou no cabelo de Harry e, assim, ela deslizou até seu quadril, acompanhando os movimentos.  
Os ruídos de satisfação se tornaram cada vez mais intensos, junto com o barulho da água de movendo e escorrendo a medida que ele se afastava e voltava se aproximar do corpo da esposa.

"Isso é perfeito, Gin, eu nunca conseguiria ficar sem..." Harry suspirou, apoiando a testa contra a dela.

Quando Ginny abriu as pálpebras, ele viu que seus olhos queimavam de desejo. Sua própria expressão não deveria estar muito diferente disso. Suas respirações se misturavam ao vapor da água, seus lábios se encostaram, mas logo se separaram, pois Ginny precisou soltar um suspiro ao ter os dedos de Harry acariciando-a novamente.

"Mais forte." Ela sussurrou.

Ele pulsava de forma intensa, arrematado por aquela expectativa gostosa, que crescia como lançar um feitiço complexo: primeiro o formigamento, sentir cada centímetro da magia se agitando em seu corpo, aumentando gradativamente até explodir como um choque elétrico — bagunçando seus sentidos por completo.

Ele fechou os olhos, mas Ginny pediu para ele abri-los, dizendo queria ver o verde de seus olhos se intensificarem quando Harry gozasse.

E quando ele chegou, logo após ela, parecia ainda melhor do que o esperado. Era real, delicioso, era tudo o que ele precisava e muito mais. A sensação era como despejar tudo o que Ginny o fazia sentir — paixão, desejo, carinho, proteção, conforto, pertencimento — e como se isso fizesse com que esses sentimentos apenas crescessem cada vez mais, até que se misturavam e davam dimensão ao amor que vibrava em cada molécula de ambos.

Harry desabou no lado oposta da banheira. Mesmo com o tamanho dela, ele ainda precisava dobrar as pernas e deixar os joelhos para fora da água.

Ginny tinha um sorriso enfeitando os lábios, seus dedos começaram a brincar levemente com a região da pele exposta.

"Está feliz?" Harry perguntou, sem conseguir segurar o sorriso também.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Esse lar... não é mesma coisa sem você aqui. Eu só me sinto verdadeiramente em casa quando você está comigo, Harry."

* * *

Passou-se algum tempo até Ginny e Harry tomarem coragem para saírem da banheira, limparem a bagunça no chão do banheiro e se arrumarem para dormir. Eles sempre acabavam voltando a se beijar, matando a saudade com piadas infames que terminavam em provocações.

Harry estava deitado, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete da esposa e o cabelo úmido roçando em seu braço. Sentia-se revigorado com o banho, pronto para descansar e esquecer todos os empecilhos da missão. Ele piscou algumas vezes e se inclinou para beijar os lábios de Ginny.

"Você deveria dormir." Ela comentou, o seu dedo contornando sua barba.

"Uhum." Ele murmurou, acenou de leve com a cabeça e fechou os olhos.  
Por alguns segundos, Harry realmente teve a impressão de que ele estava dormindo. Seus músculos relaxaram, sua respiração se regularizou. Ele estava naquele instante antes de cair em um sono profundo, mas consciente o suficiente para sentir um peso adicional contra seu peito.

Inicialmente, Harry pensou que era apenas sua esposa agitada no sonho, movendo-se e bagunçando o cobertor — assim como seu filho mais velho, Ginny parecia estar jogando quadribol enquanto dormia, e ele ficou surpreso o quanto sentia falta dela se debatendo na cama. Depois, Harry percebeu que os movimentos estavam muito ordenados para serem involuntários. Os seus lábios seguiram direção ao abdômen de Harry, e ele sentia os beijos quentes causarem arrepios por todo seu corpo.

Harry abriu apenas um dos olhos, no momento que Ginny estava de quatro sobre ele, o tronco inclinado para lamber uma cicatriz perto do umbigo.

"Eu achei que deveria dormir." Ele disse, abrindo a outra pálpebra.

De repente, ele se sentia muito acordado.

"Mudei de ideia." Ela sentou sobre sua cintura, a camisa velha do pijama de Ginny e os shorts de Harry sendo as únicas coisas que separava suas peles. Harry tinha pensado que seria bom eles dormirem de roupa, caso as crianças aparecessem pela manhã, mas ele já não compartilhava dessa mesma ideia no momento. "Ao ver você, todo lindo, tentando dormir, eu me lembrei de todas as noites de insônia que eu tive sem notícias suas." Ginny fez um movimento, indo um pouco mais para trás e mexendo-se contra o seu volume. "E eu acho que a gente tem que colocar o sexo em dia, começando por hoje."  
Harry soltou uma risada, então lambeu o lábio inferior.

"Você vai me matar."

"Não, eu vou te matar de te foder."

Ele tentou empurrá-la, de forma a ficar por cima, mas Ginny não permitiu, deslizando a mão até o seu pau e puxando-o para fora da roupa.  
Harry esticou o braço e tateou o criado-mudo para encontrar seus óculos.

Quando ele colocou as lentes, teve a nítida visão da esposa se afastando do seu colo, para então voltar à posição anterior. Ele colocou o próprio travesseiro mais para trás, na tentativa de enxergar melhor quando Ginny abocanhou o seu comprimento.

O gemido que escapou da sua boca foi inevitável. Assim como era inevitável todo o resquício de sono desaparecer à medida que ela o chupava.

"Gin..." Ele suspirou.

Quando ela lambeu uma parte sensível, levantou os olhos com uma expressão divertida. Ela sabia muito bem o efeito que tinha sobre ele, assim como ela sabia muito bem como alcançar todas as suas reações. Harry apoiou a cabeça para trás, o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. Ginny usou as mãos para começar a movimentar para cima e para baixo, a língua muito bem ocupada com a glande.

Ela se afastou e isso o fez reclamar da falta da sua boca. Ginny levantou o corpo e encaixou seu pau na sua entrada, sem rodeios ou jogos.

Harry confirmou que ela estava tão úmida que não era necessário mais preliminares. E ele amou. Amou por ela ficar excitada apenas por colocá-lo na boca. Amou por ela acordá-lo sem cerimônias, apenas para prolongar a noite.

Amou por ela simplesmente deslizar por ele, até que Harry estivesse completamente dentro.

Então, é claro, a melhor parte começou.

Eles já haviam feito aquela posição centenas de vezes, mas ainda continuava sendo uma novidade. Ainda assim, parecia uma forma de prazer completamente diferente. Ainda assim, Harry sentia que nunca poderia cair na monotonia com Ginny Potter.

Ela embalou o corpo, apoiou as mãos em seu peito, enquanto Harry sustentou sua cintura com as mãos. Não havia um ritmo, apenas a necessidade de ir muito rápido, então desacelerar quando atingisse um ponto que fazia Ginny revirar os olhos de prazer e gemer seu nome. Essa inconstância não durou muito tempo, pois eles duraram pouco. Ainda estavam sensíveis do orgasmo de minutos atrás, e estavam prontos para oferecer outro. Harry sentiu o aperto maior ao seu redor, até que ele não resistiu mais, descendo como espiral por sua coluna. A perna de Ginny tremeu, até que ela relaxou por completo e tombou corpo contra o seu.

"Você é incrível ." Harry elogiou após tocar no cabelo ruivo da esposa.

"Eu te amo muito." Ela disse, a boca contra seu ombro fez com que sua voz ficasse abafada.

" _Mãe..._ "

Eles ouviram uma terceira voz. Harry colocou o cobertor sobre eles em tempo recorde e ajeitou-se por baixo dele. Ginny foi para o outro lado da cama, sentou-se de forma a enxergar o recém-chegado.

Albus Potter estava com os olhos inchados e uma expressão sonolenta. Ele passou pela porta, com seu pijama de varinhas e vassourinhas.

"Se ele tivesse chegado cinco segundos antes..." Ginny falou para Harry, colocando a franja para o lado e virou-se para o menino. "Oi, querido."  
Albus olhou para frente e seus olhos caíram sobre Harry.

"Papai!"

Albus correu até ele, jogando-se na cama. Harry o pegou no colo, trazendo-o para o meio da cama. Eles se abraçaram forte.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Al." Harry falou, os pequenos braços do filho o envolvendo e transmitindo tudo o que Harry precisava para quase cair no choro.

Ele realmente sentira saudades, pois adorava aquelas crianças. Todos os dias, ele havia pensado no momento em que voltaria para casa e teria Lily abraçando sua perna, James perturbando os irmãos e Albus reclamando que James estava o irritando.

Quando se separaram, Albus o olhava com animação e expectativa.

"Por que você está acordado, Al?" Ginny perguntou. O menino ficou com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Não conseguia dormir..." Ele se voltou para o pai, as íris verdes brilhando. "Posso dormir aqui?"

Ginny e Harry trocaram olhares, para ele sorrir de canto e confirmar com a cabeça.

"Mas você não pode roncar."

"Ei! Eu não ronco!" Albus entrou debaixo do cobertor, no meio do casal.

"Ronca sim, eu já ouvi." Ginny falou, divertida.

Albus fez uma careta.

"Sua mãe me contou que você tem medo do escuro também."

"Eu não tenho medo!" Ele balançou a cabeça. Era muito fácil provocar Albus. "A mamãe que tem."

"Ah é?" Harry olhou de soslaio para Ginny, que sorria.

"Sim! Ela pedia para a gente dormir com ela quando o papai não estava aqui. Mamãe tem medo de ficar sozinha na cama, o dementador pode pegar ela."

"E você protegeu a mamãe dos dementadores?"  
Harry arrumou o edredom, de forma que os três estivessem deitados.

"Sim! Um dia eu dormia aqui, no outro era o James, no outro era a Lily, daí eu de novo." Ele usou os dedos para contar. "Ontem a gente dormiu tudo junto aqui, eu, o James, a Lily e a mamãe."

"Foi legal?"

"Sim, mas o James ficava me chutando para fora da cama..."

Harry sentiu um pouco de compaixão pelo filho, ele também costumava ser vítima dos ataques sonâmbulos de Ginny. Albus tagarelou por pouco tempo, mas logo caiu novamente no sono.

Harry seguiu o exemplo do filho, fechando os olhos, mas não antes de procurar pela mão de Ginny e entrelaçar seus dedos.

Como era bom estar de volta ao lar, onde tudo parecia estar perfeitamente encaixado. E ele tinha a mulher da sua vida ao seu lado.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Obrigada à CarolLair por betar a minha fanfic, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, te amo muito!**

 **Admito que é estranho pensar nesses personagens os quais eu considero BOLINHOS como hot fuckers. Mas né rsrsrs eu não resisto a um smutão. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e me contem o que acharam nos comentários! E Pokie... Espero que você esteja preparada para a declaração... Você é muito especial para mim, uma amiga sem igual! Ainda está para existir alguém tão talentosa quanto você. Eu sou muito feliz por ser sua amiga, por ter te conhecido pessoalmente, por poder acompanhar a incentivar essa sua nova fase como artista. Espero que nós tenhamos muitos anos de amizade, e que um dia você desenhe alguma ideia que eu sugeri para você hahahahaha você me salvou com hinny, e eu te presenteio essa fanfic Eu sou muito grata por ela resgatar essa paixão por esses personagens e por ter reinventado esse OTP.**


End file.
